chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Beaulieu
Hermione Beaulieu is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter of Danielle and Laurent Beaulieu. She will possess the abilities of Star Mimicry, Juju Focus, Sensory Projection and Empathic Florakinesis. Appearance Hermione will have the same dark blue eyes as her father and her older sister. She will also have the same pale skin tone as Sandrine. Her hair will be a lighter brown than either of her sisters, and will occasionally look golden blonde. It will be long and will wave slightly. She will tend to favour white and pastel-coloured clothing in loose, casual cuts, and she will be wearing her star necklace at almost all times. It will be given to her as a gift shortly after she manifests her first ability. Abilities Hermione's first ability will be Star Mimicry. Using this ability, Hermione will be able to mimic various qualities from stars. She will be able to emit light from her body, and will be able to transform into a tiny star and fly away to any location instantaneously. She will also be able to produce black holes and supernovae, but normally only when severely injured or even dying. Her second ability will be Juju Focus. She will mainly use this to limit the destructive potential of her first ability, by storing her star mimicry in a star-shaped necklace. She will do this to prevent accidental production of black holes and explosions if she were hurt. She will be able to store her abilities in any object, but will feel a particular affinity towards her necklace. Her third ability will be Sensory Projection. Hermione's ability will enable her to project her senses outwards, letting her see and hear many different perspectives. She could borrow another person's hearing or view around a corner. She could also project her senses of smell, taste and touch, but will project hearing and sight the most often. However, unlike others who possess this ability, she will not be able to project her senses in order to let others perceive what she perceives. The ability will only work in her own direction. Also, when she projects a sense, she will lose the normal sensory awareness of her own position until she consciously deactivates the effect, or loses it from lack of concentration. Her final ability is Empathic Florakinesis. This ability will enable Hermione to create and manipulate plants depending on her emotions. When happy, she might automatically create sunflowers, or whatever her favourite flowers might be. When in love or in a romantic mood, she might grow roses. When sad, she might produce more sorrow-linked plants such as lilies or forget-me-nots. When angry, she could create vines, thorns and poisonous plants, and use them to attack others. The ability could also affect the growth and behaviour nearby plant life depending on Hermione's emotions. Sorrow or guilt could cause plants to wilt. Extreme happiness or even just extreme emotion could cause blooming, blossoming and excessive growth. Her ability is derived from her mother's empathic healing. Family & Relationships *Mother - Danielle Beaulieu *Father - Laurent Beaulieu *Sisters - Sandrine and Hazel Beaulieu History & Future Etymology Hermione is a Greek name which can mean "well born" or "stone". It is derived from the Greek messenger god, Hermes. Her surname is French meaning "beautiful place". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters